


The Doctor’s Word

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sounded like some kind of fatherly figure who’d caught a kid with their hand in the cookie jar, except she was definitely not a kid, and the proverbial ‘cookie jar’ was trying to sneak out of the med bay she’d been taken to after her horse had thrown her during a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor’s Word

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Doctor’s Word  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _He sounded like some kind of fatherly figure who’d caught a kid with their hand in the cookie jar, except she was definitely not a kid, and the proverbial ‘cookie jar’ was trying to sneak out of the med bay she’d been taken to after her horse had thrown her during a ride._

She was very sure he was laughing. _Laughing_ , as Leonard’s voice froze her right in her tracks, sharp, and commanding, and-

“Hold it right there, young lady!” And god, he sounded like some kind of fatherly figure who’d caught a kid with their hand in the cookie jar, except she was definitely not a kid, and the proverbial ‘cookie jar’ was trying to sneak out of the med bay she’d been taken to after her horse had thrown her during a ride and she’d broken her arm.

Somewhat guiltily, she looked towards the door where it had swooshed open to admit the doctor, and Jim was standing behind the other man, and he was _laughing_. Silently, so as not to draw Leonard’s wrath onto himself, she was sure, but laughing. That, more than Leonard’s stony face, caused her own expression to become a little mutinous. “I’m _fine_ ,” she protested, even as she knew she’d already lost the battle. She’d lost the moment that door had swooshed open, the moment Leonard had caught her, and really, with the splitting headache she had, maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Not that she intended to _admit_ that.

“I’ll be the the judge of that, thank you. Now get back up on that biobed, double time.” His tone left absolutely no room for argument. She took a moment to consider arguing anyway. He arched an eyebrow, his head tilting to one side, as if asking what was taking her so long, and- ignoring the amused look Jim was giving her over the doctor’s shoulder- she sighed before folding and moving back to the bed she’d come from. She didn’t lay back though, instead pushing herself one handedly up to sit on the edge of it, the other arm cradled against her chest.

“Can’t you do this back at the house?” she grumbled, even as Leonard rolled his eyes and went for his medical scanner.

“Maybe, but the facilities here are better equipped for whatever you did to yourself in that fool accident.” There was a recrimination in his tone that she felt acutely; she knew she shouldn’t have gone out riding alone, but Jim had been in San Francisco, and Winona and Peter had both been in town, and she’d needed a distraction.

Most of the time, Buffy was fine with her new life. It might be an entirely new time period, an entirely new dimension, and she might still have a long way to go until she understood everything about this new world, but she liked it. She had people here who cared about her, who she was coming to care for, and it was a good life so far. Better than the shadow desert by a landslide, if nothing else. But sometimes… Sometimes she missed- not her life, but the people. Sometimes she missed her sister more than she could stand, or Giles, or Willow or Xander. Sometimes she missed _Spike_ , more than she could ever put into words… Today had been one of those days.

“I’m sorry,” she answered, somewhat cowed, and as he started to run the scanner over her arm, he huffed back;

“Then next time _don’t_ pull a stunt like that.” His frosted blue eyes were darkened, and she knew it was concern, but it made her flinch a little anyway, especially when he continued, “What would you have done if-”

“Bones.” Jim was stepping forward, giving his friend a look that said to drop it, and the older man frowned and sighed, shaking his head.

“One of you was bad enough,” he grumbled. “ _Two_ of you is going to drive me up the wall.”

“What do you mean, ‘two of you?’” she asked as he took a moment to glance over the readings from his scan, and Leonard snorted.

“You mean he hasn’t told you? Jim here is just as bad as you are about trying to wiggle out of sickbay before he’s anywhere near ready to be released.” He paused, frowned, and sighed, continuing along a different vein, even as he next lifted the scanner to her head. “You broke it alright, through and through. That I can take care of now. Your head is another matter.”

“My head is _fine_ ,” she answered. Nevermind that she’d hit her head in the fall, or that she’d been somewhat dizzy when she’d tried to get up afterward, and that when Jim had appeared over her unexpectedly, having come back early from his trip, he’d been a bit blurry. The rest of it had faded and- “I’ve got a headache, but that’s it. Now what’s this about Jim trying to escape?”

“You, my dear,” Leonard answered firmly, undeterred by her attempted distraction, “have a concussion.” Then, as he packed the medical scanner away and reached for another device, he added, “Which means you’re going to be spending the next couple weeks _resting_. No strenuous activities for at _least_ a week at the earliest- probably longer, depending on how you check out. And no more riding- _especially_ riding alone. If I hear about you pulling a stunt like that again…”

“Don’t worry, Jim already read me the riot act.” And he had, as soon as he’d realized that she was okay, broken arm aside. He hadn’t been happy with her, had told her _exactly_ how stupid that had been, even as he packed her off and called Leonard. In the present, Jim chuckled and nodded his head.

“I did, at that,” he affirmed, as Leonard began to run the device over her arm. It was a funny feeling, as it worked, a feeling of the bones in her arm- somehow shifting? Changing? Except not. She made a face, even as she decided she liked that a lot better than having to get it casted and wait for it to heal, even at her own advanced healing speed.

“I promise. No more riding alone.”

“Good.” And then, within several minutes, he was done and putting away the device. Yup, definitely better than dealing with broken bones back in her original dimension. “Now. Jim, I want you to keep an eye on her for the next couple days; if she shows _any_ further signs of dizziness, blurry vision, sleeping more than usual- you know the signs to look for- or if her headache gets any worse, I expect you to call me immediately. Otherwise, I’ll be by in a week to check on her.”

Jim nodded. “You have my word, Bones.”

“As for _you_ , Buffy. Take it easy.” Then, he stepped back, enough for her to hop off the bed, and finished, “ _Now_ you can leave.”

And that was the final word of it.


End file.
